In general, techniques for electromechanical equipment for converting mechanical vibration energy into electric energy are known. Further, techniques for a method of storing regenerative energy are also well known.
Conventional regenerative energy charging methods and regenerative energy storage device protection techniques had difficulty in supplying power generated by energy harvesting elements with efficiency.